


Looking For Solace

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [18]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplates a completed mission <br/>post "The Fear Makers"<br/>prompt: Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Solace

Harry stared out the herculite windows into the inky blackness of the sea beyond. He often sought the solace of the sea to ease his troubled mind. Tonight the black sea didn't give him comfort. It only served as a reminder. So much happened in the last few days. Polidor's wreck. Seaview's mission. The fear gas. Now he had answers he needed when he'd taken Seaview out to find the other submarine and prove submarines could operate at such deep deaths. It didn't make it easier for him to swallow but now he could allow himself to grieve for them.


End file.
